The present invention relates to a handy toy, and more particularly, to the one which has a substantially spherical configuration made through injection molding process, and which is formed from a big amount of floppy, slender filaments that uniformly radiate from a central core.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,529 to Stillinger, disclosed an amusement device which has a substantially spherical configuration, and which is formed from a large plurality of floppy, elastomeric filaments that radiate in a dense, bushy manner from a central core region. This amusement device is easy to throw and catch for amusement. According to Stillinger's disclosure, three long lengths of extruded rubber filaments are each wound in a pattern of reverse bend loops, the three stretched loop units are then placed relative to one another along thee orthogonal axis, and a conventional cinching device is wound where the wound filament loops centrally cross one another and drawn tight to gather them. One of the disadvantages with the Stillinger's amusement device is that the winding process makes the manufacturing process complicated and time consuming. Another disadvantage of the said amusement device is that the filaments can not be uniformly wound to the central core region, i.e. some may densely gathered to the central core region and some others may loosely gathered thereto. As a consequence, an attractive outer appearance can not be achieved. This disadvantage of poor outer appearance will become more apparent a certain period after use.